


Fling

by pasiphile



Category: Luther (TV)
Genre: BDSM, Dom/sub, Face Slapping, Femdom, Hair-pulling
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-03-07
Updated: 2014-03-07
Packaged: 2018-01-14 23:22:45
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,239
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1282510
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/pasiphile/pseuds/pasiphile
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>for prompt: "Zoe Luther/Alice Morgan: hair-pulling"</p>
            </blockquote>





	Fling

**Author's Note:**

> Can be read as a sort-of follow up to [Sugar and Spice](http://archiveofourown.org/works/1037797), but also works as a standalone.

She landed hard on the bed, making the springs squeak, and for a second she was afraid the bed was going to collapse. Nothing in places like these was very good quality, after all.

She grabbed Alice’s hair and pulled her into a kiss. Alice’s teeth bit hard into her bottom lip – damn, that would show, but at this point she couldn’t really care anymore.

Alice pulled off. Her eyes were glittering, cheeks flushed. “Quite a change from your neat little desk, isn’t it?” she said. She was panting.

“Shut up.”

“Don’t say it doesn’t excite you,” Alice continued, leering. “The dirtiness of it, the scandal, the seedy little hotel during your lunch br- ”

Zoe grabbed a handful of Alice’s hair and yanked her head back. “I said, shut up.”

Alice blinked and licked her lips. It must have hurt, she had pulled hard, but of course Alice wouldn’t be the type to mind.

“Feeling dominant, Zoe?” she asked, her voice soft and velvety.

Zoe experimentally tightened her grip and pulled Alice’s head back a little further. Alice breath hitched – not in pain, or at least not just pain.

“Should have known you’d like this,” Zoe said. “Twisted little bitch like you.”

Alice touched her tongue to her upper lip. “Pot, kettle, Zoe. After all – ” She reached beneath Zoe’s skirt and pressed the heel of her hand hard against Zoe’s cunt. “This doesn’t lie.”

She just managed to contain her gasp – no need to show Alice the effect she had on Zoe.

“Seems like you need something,” Alice continued, smiling, her hand slowly massaging her.

“Yeah? Well, you can take care of that, then.”

Zoe got up unto her knees. Alice kept her hand between Zoe’s legs without difficulty, watched her as Zoe pulled her skirt up, giving her better access.

Alice leaned closer, her eyes glittering, mouth wet. “Do you like this, Zoe?”

“I haven’t told you to stop, have I?” Zoe rocked into Alice’s hand, relishing the friction. Damn Alice, did she never shut up?

“Ooh, Mrs Luther,” Alice purred. “Such a bad girl you a-”

Zoe slapped her.

The sound of it seemed to ring through the room. Alice’s mouth was open in shock, a sight Zoe immediately tried to save in her memory down to every single last detail. Alice Morgan, brought down, shocked and surprised.

Alice slowly raised her hand to her reddened cheek. “Zoe,” she said – purred, more like. Delighted. Enamoured.

“Shut up,” Zoe snapped. She grabbed Alice’s hair again and forced her down, between Zoe’s legs. As always, Zoe felt a little shiver of fear. Alice was, after all, a psychopath, and any control Zoe had over her was a fragile, slippery thing.

And letting Alice’s teeth that close to such a vulnerable place, well…

Not that it was enough to make her stop, of course. In fact, the only effect it had was to make her want more.

Alice slowly licked up. She shifted up on her elbows, trying to change her position – it must be awkward, after all, lying half propped-up like that – but Zoe kept a merciless grip on Alice’s hair, preventing any moving.

Alice looked up, green eyes wide and deceptively innocent. She kept eye-contact as she prodded her tongue against Zoe’s clit, licked again, then grazed her teeth over it.

Zoe refused to break eye-contact. It was a game, just like everything was for Alice, a constant struggle for control and power. Even though it was quite hard to do, because Alice was good at this. No surprises there.

Alice looked down again, and Zoe let her head fall back in relief, eyes closed. It was like having sex in a burning building, a constant air of danger dancing around the edges, giving everything extra intensity.

Alice’s teeth grazed against her. Zoe gasped and readjusted her grip on Alice’s curls, pulling her closer.

“I bet you’re getting off on this,” Zoe said, eyes on the ceiling. “Aren’t you? Someone else telling you what to do? I bet you’ve wanted this for ages.”

Alice hummed, sending a delicious puff of air against Zoe’s skin. Alice couldn’t say much, after all, not while being pressed this close.

Zoe tugged at her hair again, just to see what she would do. Alice made a pained noise and her fingers twisted in the sheets.

“Bit of pain as well?” Zoe continued. “I’m surprised you – you haven’t asked for a spanking.”

Alice gave her a look, which somehow managed to be highly ironic despite most of her face being covered by either her hair or Zoe’s thighs.

Zoe yanked her hair again, just because. Alice squeezed her eyes briefly shut.

But she did keep working her mouth and tongue. A bit too well, in fact, constantly changing tactics: a few slow long licks followed by a barely-there touch of her lips; her tongue edging inside and then a hard suck on her clit; the occasional almost-nip of teeth. It was good, but frustrating; she never did anything long enough to really satisfy her.

“Stop playing,” Zoe growled. She slowly tightened her fingers in Alice’s curls, until she felt like she was only seconds away from actually pulling out hair.

Alice glanced up again and then closed her eyes, looking obscenely innocent again. Her hand came up from the sheets to gently stroke Zoe’s side.

Zoe caught her wrist and pinned it down to the sheets. “Did I tell you you could do that?”

Alice moaned, loud and pitiful, more for the effect it had on Zoe than anything else, probably. She moved up again, closing her lips around Zoe’s clit and alternating hard little licks with the occasional suckling, exactly what she needed.

Zoe’s thighs trembled. She rocked her hips and let her other hand fall down on Alice’s head as well, pulling her close, fucking her mouth. She bit down hard on her lip when she came - no way in hell was she going to give Alice the satisfaction of hearing her moan - and arched her back. She pushed up against the mattress, riding out her orgasm with Alice’s face locked between her thighs, rolling onto her side, twitching at every aftershock.

And then she had to pull Alice forcefully off because it was getting too much. Alice dropped down on the mattress next to Zoe, panting as well.

Alice turned her head. She still had her usual impish look on her face, but there was something thoughtful, considering in it as well.

“What?” Zoe snapped.

“You’re full of surprises, you know.” Alice rolled up onto her stomach, leaning on her elbows, looking down on Zoe with a smile. It made her think absurdly of sleepovers and girls sharing their secrets with each other.

“Doesn’t it scare you?” Zoe asked. “Having someone you can’t work out immediately?” She felt tired, suddenly. Wrung-out. Fucking Alice was a taxing business.

“Scared? No, I don’t really do fear, Zoe. Exciting, maybe.”

Alice leaned down, slowly enough that Zoe could pull away if she wanted. She didn’t.

Alice’s lips touched her in a chaste kiss. She tasted salty, wet – obviously.

Zoe blinked up at her. “It’s not mutual.”

“Liar,” Alice purred. She sat up and stretched, lazy, catlike. “So, are you going to be a gentleman? Or are you the type to leave a girl to her own devices?”

Zoe rolled her eyes, caught Alice around the waist and tackled her down to the mattress.


End file.
